Trabajo en cubierto,
by my luixina histories
Summary: Mientras Luis ayuda a Rouge a encontrar a un criminal en la escuela, Rouge convence a Galaxina que Luis es un chico ideal


Para Luis en la escuela era algo fuera de lo normal, habían entrado nuevos alumnos en la escuela y como estaba trabajando en el laboratorio de computadoras tenia que estar a tanto de toda la información de los engredados, pero había dos chica que le llamaba la atención, una de las es una chica de pelo azul con una margarita en la cabeza, a Luis se le hacia curiosa, creo que había sido a la chica que mas le había llamado la atencion, la otra es una chica murciélago algo seria parecía que ocultaba algo. con el tiempo la escuela había sido robada llevándose material de escuela, una vez Luis estaba saliendo de los salones dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabaja cuando entro miro a esa chica murciélago habano. con su jefe

"Si es el, el que esta en la entrada" dijo el jefe

"Gracias " dijo esa chica dirigiéndose a la salida, "Eres Luis ¿cierto?"

"Si soy yo"

"Necesito hablar contigo, tu jefe me dio permiso"

Luis miro a su jefe y vio que decia que si, entonces salio al pasillo ya que o habia nadie

"Luis necesito hacerte unas preguntas"

"bueno"

"Sabes algo acerca de los robos"

"NO mucho pero por que preguntas eso acaso eres policia" dijo en ton de burla

"De hecho..." dijo Rouge mientras sacaba una placa desde su mochila "Si"

"ahh, lo siento no lo decia de burla solo,,," contesto nervioso

"Tranquilo, no te detendré solo dime si no has visto nada raro"

"De hecho no, lo que se me hace raro es que no estén robando material de computo"

"Eres muy listo, me ayudarías"

"Me gustaría pero suena peligroso no quiero meterme en problemas con nadie ademas..."

"Tranquilo Luis, estare cantigo y mis amigos tambien" dijo Rouge

"La verdad tengo un poco de miedo pero puedes estar en el laboratorio por si algo ocurre" dijo mientras miraba al fondo

Rouge se dio cuenta de las miradas que hacia Luis y miro adonde estaba biendo habia muchos alumnos ero tenia que buscar algo que a luis le llamara la atencion, pornto lo vio era una chica dulce de pelo azul acercándose hacia ellos, Ella tenia que robar algo

"Hola Rouge"

"Hola Galaxina" dijo mientras se retiraba cundo paso a la espalda de Luis el volteo.

"A ti te gusta Galaxina ¿no es asi?" dijo Rouge

"Quien... ella... no... solo se me hace bonita... digo" mientras se sonrojaba

"Quien diria que a Luis les gustan inocente" diciendo un tono de burla

"¿como que inocente? yo la conozco"

"¿Eso crees? te propongo algo, si tu me ayudas yo te ayudo a que Galaxina te note"

Luis sabia que er peligroso pero seria para algo bueno ademas dijo que tendría la ayuda de la policía pero si no si lo detiene podría impresionar a Galaxina y estar con ella.

"De acuerdo lo haré" por solo por el bien de la escuela

"De acuerdo, nos vemos a tu hora de salida" dijo Rouge con uan sonrisa

"Pero si nos sabes a que hora salgo"

"es por eso que ti jefe me dio tu horario de salida"

Luis suspiro y dijo "de acuerdo"

Luis no podía creer en el problema que se había metido pero tenia razón en lo que dijo era por el bien de la escuela y también por querer llamar la atención de Galaxina, por lo menos sabia que tendria ayuda, Luis seguía en su pensamiento hasta que lo despertaron.

"Oye Luis, despierta" dijo un chico misterioso

"Oh, hola Ismael, ¿que pasa?"

"Eso mismo te lo iba a preguntar, debes pensar mucho en Rouge"

"¿Que pero por que lo dices?" dijo muy exaltado

"Oye Luis es super guapa, ademas es la mas popular de la escuela, que hiciste para a llamar la atención"

"No lo se, pero en fin vamos a trabjar" dijo Luis

"Sobre eso, ya casi termina tu tiempo y la escuela buscara a tu sustituto"

"Tienes razón"

"Luis, ¿me dejarías que un amigo venga a la entrevista?" dijo Ismael

"Claro, a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto" Dijo con uan sonrisa

"Bueno, vamos a preparar las maquinas"

"Si, tu del lado derecho y yo del izquierdo"

"Oye Luis..." dijo Ismael bien-dolo

"Que pasa" dijo Luis

"Ya me diras que fue lo que vio la chica mas popular para hablar contigo" dijo Ismael

"Que no hice nada entiende" dijo Luis mientras en su mente pasaba la idea de que si Rouge cumpliría su palabra pero pensaba mas en el bien de la escuela.

Rouge era considerada en la policía como alguien de equilibrio, si quería conseguir información de alguien sospechoso por lo general nunca lo cumplía ero en este caso lo haría, había escuchado que Luis era un buen chico y el merecía la oportunidad con una chica como Galaxina, ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablarle

"Oye Galaxina, te puedo preguntar algo como amigas" dijo Rouge

"Claro Rouge, que es"

"Dime, has pensado en tener un novio"

"La verdad no, quiero terminar mis estudios primero y después buscar el amor" dijo seria

"Que amargaga, que tengas un novio no quiere decir que dejes de estudiar" dijo Rouge

"Lo se pero si me toca un novio meloso me distraerá en mis estudios y yo no quiero eso"

"Pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes"

"Rouge, me caes bien pero por favor ya no toques el tema" Galaxina se levanto y se cambio de lu

Rouge tenia la teoria de que a Galaxina tenia malas experiencias con los noviasgos, se le notava por estar siempre a la defenciba, tenia que hacer el intento de que se fijara en Luis, ya que sabia que si no lo hacia Luis no la ayudaria


End file.
